Snakes and Lions, a Forbidden Romance
by cloneserpents
Summary: Two students meet in secret, because Slytherins and Gryffindors did not speak to each other civilly, much less hold one another's hand and make love. OneShot Stand Alone Fluff Smut. If the concept of sex offends you, do not read. PWP


Snakes and Lions; a Forbidden Romance

Disclaimer: not mine. Written for entertainment. No money is being made.

Warning: PWP ahead. One-Shot Fluff Smut. FOR MATURE READERS ONLY!! If the concept of sex offends you, do not read.

Description: a Gryffindor and Slytherin express their forbidden love for each other in secret.

* * *

He gave her the signal in Double Potions. As before, they would meet, in secret, in the unused classroom on the fourth floor. They had to meet in secret; they could not let their respective housemates known of these trysts. Slytherin and Gryffindor did not speak to each other civilly, much less hold one another's hand and make love. 

As he waited for his witch to join, he started to become aroused. The thought of her milky white flesh under his hands made him heat up. He shuddered at the memory of that delicious sound she made whenever he pinched one of her pink nipples. The wizard could barely wait to bury his face in her muff; to taste her wetness and have her bushy hair tickle his nose.

After a few minutes, she finally arrived. She was about to give him an excuse for her tardiness; no doubt she would claim that she had to shake her annoying housemates before she could join him. He silenced whatever excuse she was going to give with a deep kiss.

The wizard held her in place with his hand on the back of her head. His tongue rolled over her rosy lips before she opened her mouth and granted him entrance. Her warm breath filled his mouth.

The witch pressed her body against his. She, too, couldn't wait to touch him. As their tongues danced in each others mouths, she ran her hands all over his back and arse. Through their robes, she could feel his hardness. It pressed against her and it made her body ache and her wet.

Pulling away from his witch, he firmly ordered, "Strip for me."

Smiling, she took two steps back before slowly and sensuously undressing for him. First, her robes slid off of her body and pooled around her feet. The witch held the tip of her tongue between her teeth while she slowly unbuttoned her blouse. She swayed her hips, back and forth, as if she was dancing to music only she and her wizard could hear. Once her top was unbuttoned, it quickly joined her robes on the floor. The witch turned around while continuing to gyrate and dance in place. He was mesmerized by the view; her shapely rear swaying. The witch looked back over her shoulder at her wizard, and, at a teasingly slow pace, lowered her skirt. Inch by inch, she revealed her round bottom to her forbidden lover. She knew what his reaction would be to this show that she was putting on; he was rigid with desire. His obvious pleasure at her actions merely heightened her own feelings.

As she stepped out of her discarded skirt, he noticed that her knickers were visibly damp. The wizard couldn't wait to pry her legs apart and savor her warm liquid.

"Do you want me to keep going?" she asked while running her fingertips over the edge of her lacy bra.

"Do I really have to answer?" the wizard asked as he opened his trousers and revealed his erect organ.

The witch smiled at the sight of her wizard's manhood. She reached up behind her back and unclasped her bra. The garment was tossed to the side so she could proudly show her glorious orbs to her lover.

While she removed her knickers, the wizard busied himself by stripping. Once both lovers were equally naked, they returned to their passionate kiss. The witch groaned into his mouth and pressed her body against the length of his. The hairs of his chest tickled her breasts and the hardness and heat of his manhood pressed against her belly.

Slowly, the witch slid down, placing kisses and gentle nibbles on his neck, chest, and stomach. When she was kneeling in front of him, the witch took a moment to take in his musky scent. She nuzzled her nose into his course hair so that she could take in his aroma even more. Looking up at her lover, she took him into her mouth.

The wizard groaned in pleasure. Running his fingers through her hair, he once again thought of the scandal it would cause if their romance was ever discovered. All of their housemates would be appalled to say the least. More likely than not, he and his witch would be hexed and cursed for their forbidden love. Slytherin and Gryffindor hated each other and their romance would only add fuel to that animosity. He was even more hesitant to consider his family's reaction to his choice of partners.

Once he was satisfied with her mouth on his member, the wizard decided that it was time to return the favor; a task he was eager to perform. He guided his lover over to the desk at the front of the classroom and made her lay on it. Lovingly, he spread her legs apart and worked his lips and tongue on her delicate petals.

Within a few moments, the witch began to breathe heavily. Her wizard knew how to please her, more than any other wizard she had ever met. Despite his previous lack of experience (she was his first), he made her complete; both in a physical sense and a spiritual one as well. She raked her nails gently over his scalp as she shivered in delight.

"More, my love," she begged. "Please, give me more."

The wizard stimulated his witch for a little longer, until she was dripping with pleasure and on the verge of ecstasy. Once again, he guided her; he made her stand and walk over to the chalkboard. The wizard took his place behind her and bade her to bend over so that she was leaning against the board. With a gentle and loving push, the wizard entered her. The witch let out a gasping breath as he slid his length past her sensitive folds, and into her box.

At first, his motions were slow and rhythmic. But once they both got into the flow, the wizard became rushed and frantic. He hadn't switched to this new pace to please himself, but rather for his witch. She loved this so, the position and frenetic speed. He hit all the right buttons this way and she loved him for it.

The wizard leaned over so that he could kiss his lover's neck. He wrapped his arms around her body; one hand caressed her breast while the other massaged her clitoris. His lips and hands on her was enough to send the witch over the edge.

She cried out his name, and he held her up as her knees buckled from her rapture. He waited until she recovered before he started moving again. Her heightened sensitivity, caused by her climax, made him feel that much more wonderful in her.

A few minutes later, another orgasm claimed her. Panting, the witch pulled away from her lover and this time, she guided him. If she was doing this strictly for her own pleasure, she would have him take her from behind until he was done. But this was also for him; she so loved making him happy.

The witch made her lover lay on the table and then mounted him. She lowered herself onto his organ. Their eyes locked as she began to move up and down. She loved the look in his eyes as they made love.

It didn't take much longer for him to finish. With a grunt, he sprayed his seed. As she felt his rod twitch inside of her, she dreamt of the day where she wouldn't use a Contraceptive Charm so that she could bear his lovely children. But that day was a long way off; they wouldn't do such a thing until after they were married.

The wizard pulled her down so that she was lying on top of him. He kissed her neck and the tender area below her ear.

"When can we meet again, my love?" she purred contently.

"Soon, perhaps after supper," he offered in-between kisses.

The witch shivered with anticipation.

After several minutes, the lovers reluctantly pulled away from each other. If they could, they would've spent the entire day in one another's arms. But they couldn't risk drawing the attention of their housemates by being away for so long.

"Let me go out first," the wizard suggested after dressing. "I'll signal you if the coast is clear."

He kissed her full lips before slowly opening the door. He stepped out and the wizard looked to his left and then to his right. He was about to open the door for his lover when he saw someone approach. As quickly as he could, the wizard shut the door. His witch knew this meant that there was someone in the hall and she would have to wait a while.

The wizard tried to compose himself as the figure approached. He noticed that it was one of his dorm mates walking to him.

"Hello, Neville, what are you doing here?" Harry asked as he approached the wizard standing by the door of the unused classroom.

"Um, just got lost," the wizard lied nervously.

"You'll be late for supper," Harry stated and stood next to the wizard.

"Don't worry about me, Harry," he said, hoping that Harry would not smell the aroma of sex coming off of his body.

"You're no bother, Nev; you're my friend. C'mon, let's go fetch some food," Harry said and threw his arm around Neville.

As the two Gryffindors walked to the Great Hall, Neville wondered what Harry would do if he knew what the former had just done. Would Harry accept Neville's romance with a Slytherin or would he shun his friend for it.

And she wasn't just any Slytherin, but one of the Slytherin elite. How badly would Harry react to such news? Or Draco for that matter? Would the blond ponce threaten Neville's life if he found out that a Slytherin and he were in love?

Pushing the unpleasant thoughts aside, the wizard's mind wandered to what he and his witch could do the next time they were alone together.

* * *

Author's Notes: This is a stand alone one-shot and has no bearing on any other story whatsoever. The reason for this story is that I felt bad for treating Neville so poorly in "Screams" and I had to make it up to him. Also, this fic is a gift to one of my reviewers. 

Thanks for reading. Please leave a review and tell me what you think about it. Or feel free to drop me a line directly at cloneserpents(at)gmail(dot)com or through this site's private message function.


End file.
